hrpgufandomcom-20200215-history
Pvt. David Firestone
Backstory Profile (Nov. 3, 2006) Name: David Firestone Rank: Private First Class Species: Human Allegiance: Spartan 1.1s, UNSC Age: 19 Hair: Short black Eyes: Green Skin: Fair Primary Weapon: MA5B AR Secondary Weapon: Standard-issue M6C sidearm Other Weapon: Combat Knife Armor: Standard Marine Weaknesses: His attraction for Kelly (his partner), his cockiness when fighting the Covenant, his blind hatred for the aliens (especially the Covenant Seraphs) Bio: David grew up on Reach, where his parents retreated when they were no longer needed in the field. They lived great together, but then the Covenant attacked. Alex and Erica Firestone were able to stay out of action once David was conceived, and he had to live without a father often. One day, when he was 10, Erica came home alone from a mission, but she had a vid. The vid was live feed from her mission recorder. It was a video of their mission on Jericho VII. They were attacked by 3 Seraphs, and although they eliminated all 3, David’s father was killed. That drove the hatred of the Covies deep into David’s heart. His protective mother wouldn’t let him join the military, but sometimes the military seems to be seeking him out… David met Kelly when she moved to his neighborhood. They met at school, and their parents reconnected and the two families became great friends. Attracted to someone similar, the two became best friends. They had relationships with other teenagers in high school, but their ‘Spartan misfortune’ as Kelly calls it made it had for them to have relation ships with normal kids. David is romantically attracted to Kelly, but he’s shy around her. He has no idea how she feels about him. EDIT: David Firestone joined the marines with Kelly when he realized that his skills and his uber SPARTANness couldn't be used anywhere else. He also wanted to personally eliminate those damned Covies... RP Sample: “Banshees!” Sure enough, dropships and one-man fighters were flying from the Covenant ship. They appeared to be heading for New Mombassa across the bridge. Kelly accelerated, running a red light and barreling onto Zanzibar Avenue. Chaos had erupted as civilians spotted the Covenant dropships and banshees. The car screeched to a stop in front of a large warehouse with a small structure on its roof. “You remember how to get up there?” Kelly asked, hopping out. “You sure bet I do.” David pulled the spare key from a hidden pocket on his belt and opened the door. They rushed inside the currently empty warehouse and up some stairs to the sole office. David’s key opened the lock to the office, and he made his way to the grate near the ceiling. Together they pried it off. David let Kelly to go first before crawling into the air ducts himself. In front of him Kelly shivered, her claustrophobia kicking in. David contemplated saying something to distract her from her phobia, but didn’t know what to say. If there was one thing he hated more than the Covies and hypocrites it was making a fool of himself in front of Kelly. The Spartans continued through the ventilation shaft until they came to a ledge. Kelly crawled up onto it, closely followed by David. Up a head, light streamed through the roof grate. Kelly rolled onto her back and drew out her laser-cutter. In moments the grate was pushed aside and Kelly climbed out onto the roof. As David climbed out as well, he heard Kelly’s sigh of relief. On the roof was a small structure Kevin Moralis had set up to hide the weapons he had assembled for the 1.1s. Overhead, the Covenant cruiser had aligned itself in a geosynchronous orbit over New Mombassa. Even as they watched, something very large was lowered down the cruiser’s gravity lift and a wave of tiny figures shot down from the ship. David looked back at Kelly and found she was already unlocking the weapons cache. He walked over just as she opened the door. David entered behind her and picked up an MA5B with various types of clips. Kelly picked an S2 AM Sniper Rifle, a combat knife, and a BR55 Battle Rifle. David also holstered a pair of M6C sidearms and clipped a sight to his rifle. Back outside again, Kelly scouted out the massacre at New Mombassa. “It’s looking pretty brutal.” A building collapsed in the distance and a great green beam blasted down another. It took a moment for the crash to reach David and Kelly’s ears. “Our best bet would be to drive in there and help out.” “Of course.” David motioned to the front of the warehouse, lowering the electro-binoculars from his eyes. “You first.” Kelly rolled her eyes before jumping off the roof to the road 5 meters below. David followed, letting his legs soak up the impact. They hopped back into the car and Kelly roared the accelerator. Story Information COMING